Come Back
by IsabellaSwan1331
Summary: Edward and Bella are madly in love with each other. However, school is an issue for them because Edward's been accepted to a college in London, and Bella's been accepted to one in Miami. Will they find a way back to each other? Or will they drift apart and find someone else? Rated M for later scenes/OC Characters Bella\Edward / Bella\OC / Edward\OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've actually decided on two different stories for right now. I keep getting ideas for them, and I've decided I'm just going to write them out and see where they go. **

_**Edward's POV:**_

"One more week of senior year left," Bella smiled, holding my hands. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know, and then we can have the summer together in Hawaii." I teased about the Hawaii part; she refused to let me pay for an expensive trip.

"Miami," She corrected with a smirk.

"Speaking of Miami," I added, "Did you get accepted into the college there?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "Yes! My acceptance letter came this morning! I was so happy I completely forgot to tell you…and my mom." I laughed and wrapped her in my arms.

"Congratulations, Bella!" I cheered, kissing her.

"What about you?" She asked after a moment, "Surely you must have been accepted to one of your colleges?"

I shook my head, "'I don't know yet. I'm hoping my acceptance letter comes in within the next two weeks." She nodded and messed my hair up playfully.

"Well, wherever you go, they'll be happy with their choice." She said, "I'm just kind of bummed we chose colleges away from each other."

"I know, but I've chosen three different colleges, love." I reassured her, "The closest one I could enroll for is in North Carolina."

"Well you could have enrolled in the one in Miami," Bella suggested. "Maybe we could have roomed together."

"We'd have to be married," I said.

"They don't have to know we're not…yet," She smiled. I smiled back. I couldn't wait for the day. To see her dressed all in white, walking down the aisle on her father's arm, to hear her say "I do" and spend the rest of our lives together. We had it all planned out. Right after college, we'd promised.

"I will change that last name of yours right after college," I promised, giving her another kiss. She laughed and kissed me back.

"No PDA in school," my older brother, Emmett shouted with a grin. I rolled my eyes and he snorted.

"So you and Rose can?" I asked back. Emmett punched my arm and left with his girlfriend, Rosalie, who was royally pissed at me. She hated me, but what did I care? She hated me for more reasons than I could count, some were Emmett's fault; but because he loved her, and vice versa, I took the blame and didn't say a word.

"Come on Edward," Bella said, pulling me over to my car, "Let's go see if your acceptance letter came in."

"Bella," I smiled, brushing her hair from her eyes; she blushed and leaned into my touch, "I don't think it'll be coming today."

"Oh come on, everyone else got there's today," She said, "Maybe you're just came late." She put her bottom lip in a pout and begged me with her eyes. I couldn't resist when she did that, and she knew it.

"Okay, okay, we'll see if I got it." She cheered happily and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my one last time. We were the schools "sweetheart couple," a title we're given, and had since sophomore year. It was only this year my friends started calling us Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I had expected this, however; and with how Bella responded, I guessed she expected it too, because it didn't seem to bother her at all. She got into the passenger's seat of my car, and I, in the driver's. We left for my house; once we were there, Bella got out and went over to the mailbox. She loved when I let her do this; my mother, Esme did too. I found it amusing, because Bella had a childish side to her that only I had seen.

She missed her mom a lot, and this was one thing she got from her. Her mother died in a car accident when she was a freshman, and I still remember that day she came to Forks to live her father. She attended school a month later, and even then she was still heartbroken. We talked to her mother every day, because I had promised her I would too; it was one of the first things we ever did together. Every morning she would wait until she was in my car before we did; and we've done that every single day since we got together.

Bella looked through the names on the mail and smiled when she saw my name. "Look!" She cried happily, handing it to me. I took it from her hands and smiled down at it. "Looks like you did get into one after all. Are you glad we came here now?"

I laughed and pulled her into my arms, "Yes, thank you for making me." She giggled and kissed my cheek. We went into the house and straight into the kitchen. Bella put the mail down on the counter for Esme, and we went over to the dining table to open my letter. I pulled the slip of paper out and read it. I frowned slightly.

"What?" Bella asked concerned, "Did you get it?"

"Yeah I got it," I replied, "But it's for the college in London."

"Why are you upset?" She asked, "Are you crazy? This is big, Edward!" I was confused by her reaction.

"I thought you wanted me to be closer to you?"

She shrugged, "I mean, I do…but this is the college you and Carlisle have been talking about since before we met. You have to go. I'll still be here when you get back."

"So this doesn't bother you?" I knew if I asked her this, she'd try to be strong and lie about it.

"Well, it's a fifty-fifty thing." She answered. "Go," Bella urged on. "For you, go, Edward. I'll be fine."

"Bella," I started to protest.

"We still have the summer together before college." Bella said, placing her hand over mine, "Be happy. I'm happy for you."

"We'll be away from each other, though." I sighed. Bella shook her head.

"We'll keep in touch."

"The time difference," I reminded her.

She sighed, "We'll keep in touch somehow," She repeated. "Text message, video chat, something. I'll call you every day if I can, okay?"

"What about talking to your mom?" I asked.

Bella thought about it for a moment, "Promise me you'll talk to her."

"But Bella we always do that together."

"Promise me!" She repeated.

"I promise."

"Good. It doesn't have to be at the same time, just as long as we do it sometime in the day." Bella smiled. "And like I said, we have the summer together."

"In Miami?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and kissed me.

"Please, go to that college in London." She said, "That's been your dream. Just because we'll be away from each other doesn't mean you should pass this up. I'll be fine."

"Okay," I gave in. She handed me a pen off the counter and I signed it out in front of her. To make sure it would get there, Bella brought it home with her and put it in her mailbox to be sent in. I knew she wasn't going to let me pass this up.

"I love you," She said, turning around to give me a goodnight kiss.

"I love you too," I replied, wrapping my arms around her waist. Meant as a joke, I pretended to reach for the mailbox behind her. She caught my hand and held it in hers.

"Nice try," She smirked, leaning against it. "You're not getting this back." I laughed and kissed her once again before getting back into my car and driving home for the night.

When I got back home I went straight up to my room and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I knew Bella wanted me to go; she always chose someone else's happiness over hers. But if I left, I'd miss her a lot. Long distance relationships didn't always work out. I couldn't break up with her before I left. I couldn't tell her we should have some space while we were away. I guess, if we both tried hard enough, we'd be able to make this work.

**A/N: What do you think so far? By the way, the poll is still open! **

**The question is, "What idea should I base my next Twilight Story around?"**

**And the choices are: **

**Water for Elephants style**

**Manip Style: Two musicians meet for the first time**

**Welcome to the Rileys style**

**You can review the answers to, if you can't find the poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward's POV:**_

"_Hi I'm Edward."_

_She looked up at me with broken, deep brown eyes. She watched me carefully as I took the seat next to hers. She was a beautiful girl; quiet, and even at her most fragile of moments, like now, she was beautiful. She sat up straighter and wiped away at her eyes as she replied, "I'm Bella."_

"_Can I ask, what's wrong?" She started crying again, and I felt horrible, "I'm sorry—I should just—," I got up to walk away, but I felt her hand grab my wrist._

"_No, wait!" Bella cried, pulling me back down in my chair. She dried her eyes again and sighed, "It's not your question that made me cry…I don't really want to be here…I had to move here because my…my mom just died."_

_She looked near tears again, "I'm so sorry," I said as lightly as I could. _

"_She died in a car crash last month and it's still really hard to get over. She was my best friend." _

"_That's awful," I said. Carefully, not to scare her, I put my hand over hers, "Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"_Well, there is one thing." Bella started, "But first, does this mean we're friends?"_

"_Yes," I said quickly. She smiled slightly, catching the desperation in my voice. _

"_Okay, if we're friends, I want to know…if I asked you to meet me in the parking lot every morning by the awnings, you'd you talk to her every day with me?" Bella asked. It seemed like an odd request. _

"_Yes, every morning," I replied. She nodded and smiled a little more. _

"_Well I guess I'll see you in English then." _

I would never forget that day. That was the first day I ever met Bella, and I knew she was the only girl for me. Maybe she knew that too. But I remember every minute I spent with her; I was always dying to be more than friends, and to kiss her soft lips. However, not to ruin anything, I waited until she wanted more of the relationship. And that wasn't until our sophomore year; Charlie told her she had to be at least fifteen before he let her date any boys. And because he knew me so well, he didn't seem like he wanted to kill me when I asked her the day she turned fifteen.

"_Happy birthday, Bella!" I greeted her as she opened her locker. She looked around hoping no one else heard me. I knew she hated birthday surprises, but I was her best friend, I had to let her know I didn't forget. It was either this or a present, and I knew she wouldn't want me to spend money on her. _

"_Thank you," She said quietly, blushing and fixing the strap of her backpack. I mentally kicked myself to ask her the question that had been burning my tongue for months. _

"_I was wondering, I mean, it's okay if you say no—," I stuttered, "But I was just wondering, do you want to be…my girlfriend?" She looked taken back for a moment, and I really started to worry then. But she smiled and nodded._

"_Uh yeah, I'd really like that," She replied, holding my hand. I smiled back and she bit her lip. "Do you want to come over later? I can let my dad know."_

"_I shouldn't impose—," I started. Bella laughed and looked up at me._

"_You're not, I invited you." She added, "Besides, I want you there…come on, please?" She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, and I nodded._

"_Okay, I'll let my parents know," I answered. She hugged me and smiled._

"_We can tell my dad about us," Bella said, "I'm sure he knows it was bound to happen…See you in class." She walked passed me to her History class._

I remember smiling that whole day. I would catch her watching me in English, and she would just smile. Her father probably found me as a smart ass for waiting until the moment she turned fifteen, but at least I waited. It killed me, but I made it. Still together today; I just hoped that wouldn't change while I was away in London and she was in Miami. I would have loved to have enrolled in the college of Miami with her; however, they did not study the career I was interested in.

I parked in front of her house and got out. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Charlie, her father, opened the door, "Good morning, sir."

"Mornin' Edward." Charlie replied, stepping out of the way to let me in. It was the same every morning, but that didn't really bother any of us. "She'll be down in a minute."

"Okay," I nodded as he walked passed me into the living room. I waited by the stairs, waiting for Bella. She came down after a minute and smiled at me.

"Morning," She said, looking around me for a moment before giving me a small kiss.

"Good morning," I answered, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Ready?" She nodded.

"Dad, we're leaving," She called, "Love you."

"Love you too, Bells." Charlie called back. We left the house and got into my car. As always, Bella liked to hold one of my hands as we drove to school. I managed to get all of our classes together; even gym. She didn't mind gym as much when I was with her.

When we were first together, she would notice all the girls trying to be paired up with me. But I only noticed her. I remembered how flustered and jealous she would get over it. I would always reassure her I wasn't going anywhere. I would never break this promise, and that's what worried be about going to London. I wouldn't leave until she wanted me too. Maybe I could visit her on vacations.

Like every morning, she spoke the first words to her mom, "Hi mom. I miss you a lot. I'm sorry you can't be here in person to see me graduate…or go off to college…get married or have kids." She sighed for a second, "I know you'll be there in spirit though." I rubbed small circles on the back of her hand and she smiled, "Your turn."

"Uh," I tried to think of something to say, "Mrs. Swan I really wish I could have met you in person. I want to thank you for making me that person who helped Bella through the loss. Your daughter is magnificent," Bella blushed at my words and I smiled, "I can't wait to spend the summer with her, and see her again right after college. So thank you for bringing her to me."

We arrived at the school then and I walked around to open her door for her. She picked her bag up and held my hand again as we walked to our first class.

**XXX**

Many times I had considered marrying Bella during the summer, just to let her know I would always be with her and that I loved her more than words could explain. But we were still young, and I don't think Charlie would allow it just yet. I'm just afraid of losing her. We always sat together at lunch, at one of the tables in the far corner of the cafeteria. Sometimes my sister Alice would sit with us, or some of my—our—friends would sit with us. Most days it was just me and Bella; we didn't mind though, because it just meant more time together.

I kept wondering if marrying her would be the right way…probably not at the moment. Maybe she would think of something better than what I was thinking. "You're really quiet," Bella said after a moment. "Something's wrong when you're quiet, what is it?"

"Nothing," I replied, shaking my head. She didn't look convinced.

"It's about the college in London again, isn't it?" Bella asked.

"No really, Bella." I said, "Everything's fine."

"You're only quiet when something is bugging you," Bella said again, "Please tell me."

I sighed; she wasn't going to give up until I did, "I just don't want to leave this behind. I'm going to fall more in love with you over the summer. And it'll make it twice as hard to leave."

"It's not technically a goodbye forever, Edward." Bella said, playing with my fingers between hers as she held my hand.

"I know it's not," I answered, watching her, "But it will be a goodbye for a few years."

"It doesn't have to be like that…I told you already, we'll keep in touch somehow."

"And if we can't?"

"You're relentless…We will," Bella urged, biting her lip, "You always see the negatives in situations."

"I do not," I smirked, lifting her chin up. She smiled.

"Do too," She teased, "And for the hundredth time, we still have three months together. 'It'll pass quickly,' I know," She beat me to my observation, "But we'll be together. And I'll fall even more in love with you too."

I smiled, "I'm holding you to that."

**XXX**

Graduation was over before we knew it; Bella and I were officially adults and—almost—ready for college. We weren't ready to part yet, however. Right after the graduation ceremony ended, we went back to my house for a special dinner; Alice and Esme had prepared it already.

"That was delicious," Bella smiled, putting her napkin back on the table.

"So are you excited for college?" Esme asked. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"What about Edward?" Rosalie asked, "I mean, surely you'll miss him."

"Rose…" Emmett said quietly.

"Yes, I will." Bella replied, calmly, "A lot. But we'll talk to each other every day." I watched her; everything about her intrigued me. She was fascinating and unpredictable in one. This I knew, was something I'd surely miss about her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Edward's POV:**_

Bella and I started our summer off early. We got on our plane around six thirty am, and arrived in Miami around two. We got to our hotel room and lay down on the beds, exhausted. Bella had her eyes closed, playing with the fabric of the blanket. I stood up, walked over to her and kneeled down by the side of her bed.

"I'm so tired from being on that plane," She sighed, opening her eyes to look at me. I smiled and brushed her hair off her face.

"I know, I am too," I replied, kissing her forehead. "I say we rest for today, and tomorrow we go down to the beach."

"Deal," Bella laughed, closing her eyes once again. She wrapped her fingers around mine and squeezed my hand lightly. "I'm so glad we have the whole summer together."

"Me too," I said, lying down next to her. "And the rest of our lives after that," She smiled and turned to face me, wrapping her arms around my waist. She knew one day I would propose to her; we'd always talked about it, and I couldn't wait for that day to come.

I had always imagined that, even when we first got together. We barely ever fought, and we were always faithful with each other. Truth was the one main thing we based our relationship on. She told me everything, and I told her everything. Bella shifted her position on the bed, sitting up, which pulled me out of my daydream.

"I'm gonna take a shower, get in my pajamas, and then we can watch tv on the couch like every weekend." She smiled, leaning over to kiss me. I smiled and kissed her back, pulling her into my chest. Bella laughed and playfully pushed me away to grab her clothes from her bag.

Bella came back out of the bathroom a little while later; her hair wet and dripping, clinging to her skin in damp waves. She joined me on the couch and held my hand in hers. "Let's watch."

**XXX**

It was just around eight o'clock when Bella had started to fall asleep. I picked her up in my arms and carried her over to her bed. She was still awake, because she smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist again and pulled me down next to her. "Stay with me." She said. I smiled and pulled the blanket up over her, lying down on top of it next to her. I rested my head against hers and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**XXX**

I woke up groggy; feeling the space next to me was empty. I opened my eyes and turned to see Bella at the kitchen. "The room service brought us breakfast." She said when she saw my eyes were open. I sat up, kicking the—_unsure of how it was even on me_—twisted, blanket off my legs. I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her, kissing every inch of her face. She laughed and hugged me tightly. I was glad we could have the summer to ourselves; I loved being able to hold her in my arms. "I can't wait to get down to the beach today," She smiled, kissing me.

"And then I'm taking you out for dinner," I said.

"Where?" She asked excited.

"It's a small place just on the beach," I replied, "But I hear it's a nice, quiet restaurant."

"More alone time," Bella added, resting her head on my shoulder. "Well, I can't wait."

**XXX**

Bella and I had spent most of the day in the beach house my parents owned; there was a private part of the beach with the property; in which we had spent most of the day down there to have some privacy. My parents had offered us the beach house to stay at, but Bella, as always, didn't want the most luxurious things.

We swam for a little while; however, that ended with me chasing her through the water for a kiss. "No," She laughed, swimming away from me. I went after her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist so she couldn't escape. A wave kept me from holding her easily, but I managed.

"Just one little kiss?" I asked her, holding her against me. She shook her head, smirking at me. When another wave crashed into us, I took the chance to steal a kiss while she was distracted. She laughed and pushed me below the water, taking it as an escape to reach the shore again. I cleared the water from my eyes and went after her again.

By the time the sun was setting, I held her in my arms, keeping her warm with my shirt as the wind picked up. We watched the waves crash onto the shore, soaking our legs as it grew closer up on the sand.

"Are you almost ready to go?" I asked, "I've reserved dinner for six." She nodded and held my hand.

"I just want to see the sun go behind the water first." Bella replied, leaning the back of her head on my shoulder. We were still damp, but we were stopping by the hotel first.

**A/N: Next chapter will include the dinner, and most likely the next few weeks/two months of their summer together. The poll is still up until Jan. 3****rd****, 2013. Review maybe? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I accidentally shut off my laptop and it erased the original chapter…thankfully I was only about 200 words in, so I can just rewrite it. Finally on vacation now so maybe I'll be faster with my updates, right?**

_**Edward's POV:**_

"Table for two?" The waiter asked.

"Yes," I answered, holding Bella's hand in mine.

"Right this way," He said, showing us to a table in the back. I held Bella's chair out for her; once she sat down, I went to my seat and the waiter spoke again, "Would you like anything to drink?"

I let Bella go first, "Uh, a coke please." She answered.

"Make that two cokes, please," I added. He left us alone and Bella bit her lip, smiling to herself. Even when she did that, it made her look beautiful; pure. Her hair was still slightly damp, and hung in dark brown waves. She always liked to wear my button down shirts; I loved when she wore my blue one, it made her skin look a delicious ivory color.

"What?" I asked grinning, "Is this too much?"

"No, no of course not." She replied with a laugh, "Its perfect, Edward. I just can't believe my father actually said yes to letting us come to Florida together…alone."

I laughed, "I'm quite amazed myself."

"I guess he trusts you a lot," She replied, reaching across to place her hand over mine. I wrapped my fingers around hers lightly and she smiled again. Our waiter was back then.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked.

**XXX**

We finished dinner and drove back to the hotel. "I was wondering what we should do for tomorrow?" I asked her, "Is there anything you wanted to do?"

"Hm…well, I'm not sure yet," Bella replied, turning away from the window to look at me. I cut the engine when we got into the parking lot. I walked over to her side of the car and opened the door for her, helping her out. It started to drizzle, invisible drops of water; it rapidly got heavier and we ran into the building to cover ourselves from it. We were soaked by the time we reached the door; Bella squeezed the water out of her now, dripping, straight, black hair. I ran my fingers through mine to comb some of it out, but it only stuck together. "And to think it was sunny this morning," I said, watching the rain pour down.

"That's Florida for you," Bella laughed, standing up straight. She yawned, "I'm pretty tired from today anyway."

I knew Bella loved being here in Florida again; she moved up to Forks from Jacksonville when her mom died; she loved the sun and heat, just like her old home in Arizona. The last time she was in Arizona, though, was when she was eight; but they moved to Jacksonville when she was nine. I was glad she had moved up to Forks; the reason behind it, not so much, but I was glad she'd said yes to me.

I remember going to Bella's house for her fifteenth birthday. We walked in holding hands, and I explained to Charlie how much I wanted to be with her, and how much I liked her. I also remembered how Charlie called me a smart-ass for waiting until the minute she turned fifteen; but then he laughed and said yes. I'd never seen Bella smile so big.

We got up into the room and Bella collapsed on the bed, facing the ceiling. She laughed as I lay down next to her and placed my arms on both sides of her head. I trailed chaste kisses down her face and to her lips; she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. "I love you," She said, pressing her forehead up against my shoulder.

"I love you too," I said, kissing her forehead. She fell asleep in my arms a few minutes later and I smiled. I loved it when I could hold her like this; it felt right, because she was all mine and I was all hers.

**XXX**

Many weeks had already gone by, but Bella and I were still glad of each other's company. We only had about another three weeks until I had to leave for London. We'd been all over Florida; Bella wanted to explore so she would know her way around. "Maybe I can come and visit you in London during Christmas break." She said, turning her head to look up at me.

She was lying across the couch with her head on my lap, playing with the fabric of my sleeve while she held my hand in hers.

"Or I could come here," I said, "I'm sure it'd be a lot warmer."

Bella nodded, "Yes, but I can afford a plane ticket."

"I didn't mean it like that," I replied, smirking at her implication, "however, I'm just saying, you'd probably enjoy it here than in London…it will probably be cold."

"Forks all over again," Bella sighed teasingly. I rested my hand on her waist and lightly traced circles over her flat stomach. She breathed a light laugh and watched the television again. "I still think I should visit you," She added after a long moment.

I chuckled, "Honestly, Bella. It's fine…money is not my biggest concern…plus, I'm sure you'd be much happier here, in warm weather."

"Edward—," Bella began to protest, but I placed my hand over her mouth to stop her.

"We'll figure something out…" I promised, "Let's not argue over this, please."

"Fine," She sighed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair out of her eyes. By some point of the afternoon, I had shifted positions and lay across the couch with Bella in my arms. I had constantly whispered words in her ear, smirking when she reached behind to flick my face.

"You're beautiful when you're angry," I laughed, pressing my lips against the back of her head.

"Edward, I'm trying to watch." She grinned.

"And how's that working for you?" I smirked, holding her closer.

"Not too well." Bella replied, turning around to face me. She kissed me for a moment and shook her head, "Now let me watch."

"You can't be serious?" I laughed, "You find…whatever this is, more entertaining than kissing me?"

"No…it's not…" Bella answered, "But I happen to like this show."

"Okay," I surrendered, "You can watch your show…that's more important than me." I teased in a whisper. She brought her hand back and grabbed my hair, tugging it lightly.

"Edward…"

"Sorry, force of habit."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! But today was Christmas and so my family was over…yesterday I was baking all day with my mom and sister, and we're finally on vacation so maybe some more updates. Not tonight unfortunately. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So many updates to do! But at least they're getting done, right? **

_**Edward's POV:**_

It was too soon already. Bella had driven me to the airport and waited with me until my flight was called. Heartache; it burned inside my chest. I wasn't ready to leave her yet…I wasn't ready to leave her ever. I stood up and turned to face her, her features looked sad as well. I lightly traced my thumb over her bottom lip and leaned down to kiss her one last time. I had suddenly wished the flight had been canceled; I didn't want to leave her at all…and four years at that. I hugged her in my arms, feeling her small frame against mine once more. _Four years; at least it wasn't a lifetime_.

"Call me every day…I don't care what time…even if you text me," Bella said, kissing my cheek. I nodded and she smiled, giving my hand a light squeeze. I knew she was faking the smile; I could see it in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, stroking her face. "I'll miss you a lot."

"Shut up, I don't want to start crying," She said with a small laugh. "Go, you don't want to miss your flight." How wrong she was at that. "I'll miss you more." The flight was called one last time, and I picked up my bags, heading towards the door. Bella waved goodbye as I watched the flight attendant close the door behind me. I had desperately wished we were married now, just so I knew I would never lose her. I knew how selfish I sounded, but I had always loved Bella, and the idea of losing her was too much to stand.

**XXX**

_**Bella's POV:**_

I watched as the plane became unhinged from the building; all the passengers were on. My breath shook with the threat of tears I refused to let fall. Minutes later, the plane began to move and it took off into the air. I walked back to my car and drove to my apartment in silence. "Only four years…" I promised myself quietly.

The moment I had unlocked the door, I slowly walked to my room, not trusting my weak legs at the moment. I lie down on the bed, finally letting some tears loose. I was going to miss him, but this was the college he wanted to go to…I couldn't take that away from him. Surely, my chest felt like it was going to explode, but he knew me enough to know that I loved him, and nobody else.

**XXX**

_**Months Later…**_

My phone rang, and I quickly picked it up, "Hello?"

"Bella," Edward said; a smile was clear in his voice. I couldn't stop mine either, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I answered, sitting down on the couch, "It's been a while since we've been able to call each other."

"I know, I'm really sorry about that," Edward replied, "Will you be in Florida for Christmas?"

"No, I'm going back to Forks to see my dad," I responded, "Were you thinking of coming here?"

"At first," He said, "But I could fly out to Forks. It wouldn't hurt to see my parents for the holidays," Edward said, "We can spend some time together," I smiled wider.

"I'd really love that," I said, "What's London been like?"

"Beautiful," Edward said, "School's been good too. I've already finished the first course."

"Really? That's awesome!" I replied, "How many courses are there?"

"Each year, there's seven. So I've got six more to go this year, and six for the next three."

"Twenty-four courses?" I asked shocked, "That's a lot in four years."

"It'll all be worth it though. How's your college?"

"It's going good," I said with a sigh, "I just wish these four years would be up already."

"I know, but I promise we will do everything we've ever dreamed about! We'll get married, and have a family of our own," My stomach fluttered at his words. He wanted this just as much as I did.

"Don't forget the part where we watch them grow up, and grow old together." I said with a laugh. He did the same and sighed.

"I can't wait to see you again, Bella."

"I can't wait to see you either, Edward," I tried to keep my voice from cracking as I said this. The longing for his presence made me want to cry. He was so far away, and this was the first time in weeks I'd heard his voice again. "I have to go, I'm sorry," I said, "My class is gonna start soon…I love you."

"I love you too." He said, almost as sad. "Can you text me when you get out?"

"Yes," I answered, "I will do that, goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up and covered my mouth as I bit my lip to keep from crying. Why was this so hard? It wasn't like we broke up, or he died. This should have been a mild sting by now. I picked my bag up and left my dorm room, heading to class.

**A/N: Sorry updates have been kind of slow…stupid me, forgetting how hectic the holidays got, didn't realize I'd be this busy. But I'm updating for you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay my exams are finally over! Hopefully I'll be updating more now! I've got a schedule going now; you can check my bio for it! However, tonight only, I will be breaking that and am posting this new update for Come Back since it feels like it's been way too long from the last update. Also, this is kind of irrelevant, but if anyone on here listens to Kesha, her new song Past Lives, kind of reminds me of Cold-Skinned. It was weird hearing it, but every time I hear it, it makes me think of it so…On with the story!**

_**Bella's POV:**_

_**One Month Later…**_

I sighed and threw my phone onto my bed. That was the ninth call I'd missed from Edward this month, and every time I tried to call him back, he wouldn't pick up. His call today, came in at three this morning. It was just after nine pm now. Maybe it was time we made changes for the better, just until he got back. I sighed again; I really didn't want to break up with him, and I had no intentions to do so either. But maybe some space would be good. _As if the distance weren't enough_. A pain ripped through my heart as I made my mind up and picked my phone up again. I dialed his number, and waited until the ringing was done. The phone picked up suddenly and my heart raced even more. "Hey, Bella."

"Edward," I replied, "Were you sleeping? I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No it's fine; I have the day off from classes tomorrow." Edward replied, "I was planning on staying up."

"Oh, what were you doing then?" I asked. Edward laughed slightly.

"I just got to my apartment. I left my phone here on purpose; I've had exams today."

"Oh," I felt like an idiot for thinking he had ignored me, "How's that going?"

"Bella, I'm assuming you didn't call me to talk about exams, right?"

"Well yeah, but I thought it'd be polite." I answered stupidly. Edward laughed again and sighed.

"Always polite and curious," He commented; I could hear a smirk and I couldn't help but smile myself. "That's why I love you though."

"I love you too," My voice shook, but he hadn't noticed. "What time is it for you?"

"Ah, just after two thirty in the morning." Edward replied, "Why?"

"What were you doing out so late?" I asked, in a mocking mother's tone.

"Sorry, I was with a few friends." Edward said.

"Were any of them girls?" I teased. I wasn't usually the jealous type…unless it involved Edward and another girl. But he had a few friends who were girls; they didn't always like me, since he was mine, but I never really minded them.

"Yes, but they were the girlfriends of my friends." He answered. "You have nothing to worry about, Bella." He reassured me.

"Edward, I'm not worried about that. I never am. I know you, and I know you wouldn't do that. I trust you." I said lightly.

"It's always been you…since the day I met you." Edward said, "Why do you think I tried so hard to get you, and I even waited until the moment you were fifteen!" I laughed; that would always be my favorite day, until we got married of course. Edward had made my fifteenth birthday, in all honesty and truth, the best birthday I ever had.

I would just have to suck it up, and get through the next four birthdays without him; and vice versa for him. "Which brings me to my next thing," Edward said, breaking me from my thoughts, "Happy Nineteenth Birthday, Bella."

"Thank you," I smiled, biting my lip. "I'm glad I got to spend your nineteenth birthday with you, at least."

"Yeah I'm glad for that too." Edward said, "I'm coming home for Thanksgiving; will you be in Forks then?"

"Shoot! I don't know." I sighed, frowning, "I'll have to ask Charlie if he's staying in Forks. Usually he's out of town to see his parents for Thanksgiving. Maybe I can convince him to stay."

"Well, maybe you could spend it with my family and me, then."

"Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind?" I asked, "I would hate to impose."

"You're invited by me; and I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would love to see you again." Edward replied.

"Okay," I smiled again, "I have to go for now. I have classes tomorrow morning; I'll call you when I can, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." Edward said, "I'll be waiting. And sleeping for the next eight hours."

I laughed, "Me too, I promise I'll call. You better pick up! I'm sick of this missed calls stuff." Edward laughed this time.

"Okay, I'll wait by the phone all day." I hung up the phone after one last 'I love you,' and went to sleep happily. My words that I meant to tell him hung in my head though, and I didn't sleep well as I dreamt on it.

**XXX**

_**Edward's POV:**_

I tried calling Bella again, but it went to voicemail; I guessed she was still sleeping, and I hung the phone up again. I had exams to go to, which sucked because I really didn't feel up to going to them today. But I kicked my ass out of bed and got ready. I turned my phone off and left it on the table; there was no way I'd be able to call her during the break time for exams; they only lasted about twenty minutes, and that wasn't long enough.

**XXX**

"Hey Cullen!" Xavier grinned, clapping a hand on my shoulder. He was with the others; Jamie, Clay, and Blake, along with their girlfriends Alex, Sam, and Jill.

"Hey guys," I replied, running my fingers through my wet, messy hair.

"You look tired," Jill commented, scruffing my hair up, as she always did.

"Come on, Jill. You know I have a girlfriend."

"Shut the fuck up," Jill replied, rolling her eyes, "You ain't that hot, boy." I chuckled. She was the shortest of us; and the only one who'd tell the truth up front. She was American like me, and came here to study Law Enforcement. I was unsure as to why she chose the Law Enforcement career all the way here in London; but she claimed it was to be away from her parents.

"Hey guys," I replied, running my fingers through my wet, messy hair.

"You look tired," Jill commented, scruffing my hair up, as she always did.

"Come on, Jill. You know I have a girlfriend."

"Shut the fuck up," Jill replied, rolling her eyes, "You ain't that hot, boy." She teased, I chuckled. She was the shortest of us; and the second one who'd tell the truth up front. Sam was the first. They were both American like me, but Jill came here to study Law Enforcement. I was unsure as to why she chose the Law Enforcement career all the way here in London; but she claimed it was to be away from her parents.

"You know they say that when a girl makes fun of a guy, it means she like him," Sam added.

"He has a girlfriend; do you even listen?" Jill smirked. Alex was British, like her boyfriend Clay. Jill was with Blake, and Sam was with Xavier.

"Have you spoken to her lately?" Alex asked.

"If by lately, you mean a month ago, then yes." I sighed. "This sucks."

"Aw come on, don't be like that." Jill reassured me, "You'll see her soon enough."

"Got a ring for her yet?" Clay asked. I shook my head.

"I don't feel like losing it three years before I plan on giving it to her," I answered, "However, I already have one in mind…Enough about me, you guys ready for the exams?"

"Pssh, hell no!" Jill smirked.

"Same, but I'll probably just wing it." Blake added.

"I don't plan on failing college, so yes," Sam responded.

"Agreed," I said, smirking.

"We better get going, exams start in a few minutes," Alex said, jumping down off the stair rails.

"Hey you guys want to do something afterwards?" Jill asked, "My friend, Carter, has a party going down later."

"Yeah I guess we could," Xavier replied, "You in, Cullen?"

"Yeah, I'll tag along."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so far behind! I'm truly sorry! I've had a busy weekend, so I'm trying to balance it out. I will try super hard to get updates up on time!**

_**Edward's POV:**_

"You don't smoke?" Jill asked, holding out a cigarette to me. I shook my head.

"No, I don't," I replied slowly. Jill shrugged.

"Eh, it's cool. It ain't good for you anyway…I just like how hot it makes me look." She laughed, lighting it.

"You should totally quit; that shit's awful for you." Sam said, grabbing it from her, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it to put it out.

"Kill joy, bitch!" Jill laughed again; Sam smirked back at her.

"You've never tried?" Jill asked, looking over at me.

"No, I don't really plan on it," I answered, shaking my head again.

"Huh, does it have to do with your girlfriend?"

"Somewhat." I said, "And the fact that my father would kick my ass."

"I ain't afraid of getting caught. I already did in seventh grade; my mom don't care anymore." Jill added, looking around for Blake. I looked around for Xavier; he was lost in the crowd of college students. A tall boy came up to us then, and hugged Jill. "Hey Pretty-Boy," Jill tapped my shoulder, "have you met my friend Carter yet?"

"It's nice to meet you," Carter said, holding his hand out. I nodded and shook it. "You're uh, Edward, right?"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too." I replied. Carter was thin, but in a basketball player sort of way. He was tall, and had dark skin.

"Yo, I'll catch you later; I got to get back to the ladies," Carter said, waving to us all as he left.

"You enjoying the party yet?" Jill asked me. I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess; I just wish I knew a few more people here," I said.

"Why didn't you say so? I can introduce you to some people." Jill said, linking my arm with hers as she walked me through the crowd.

**XXX**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Classes were boring as usual; I was glad I could finally get back to my apartment so I could call Edward.

I unlocked the door and got inside; the closed the door behind me and pulled my phone out as quickly as possible. I found his name in my contacts and dialed it.

It rang a few times, but then I heard it pick up, "Hello?" Edward asked in a groggy voice.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked.

"Not really; I was resting…I went to a party last night with my friends, and I had some to drink…" He said; I could hear slight disappointment in his voice, like he had wronged himself or something.

"Are you implying you were drunk?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"A little, I think…but nothing happened…Xavier drove me to my apartment; he said nothing happened so…" He trailed off, clearing his throat.

"You know if you want to start drinking, you don't need my permission…I just don't want it to be a regular thing." I said.

"I know…I told Jill I'd have a few drinks, but I wouldn't smoke." He added.

"And Jill is who?" I asked. He'd mentioned her before, I knew he was a friend's girlfriend, but I didn't remember whose.

"Jill is Blake's girlfriend." Edward answered.

"Well I'd rather it be that you were drunk instead of drug addicted," I smiled to myself, "Better a few drinks, than years of damaged lungs, right?"

"Right," Edward laughed, "I'll be here all day, so tell me, how's Miami?"

"Miami is really good; I like my classes…I just wish you were here." I said with a sad sigh.

"I know; I would do anything to be with you right now." Edward added in a soothing voice. I closed my eyes, listening to him speak. He explained everything about London, and his friends. I was happy I could talk to him like this; that we didn't have anywhere to be for the next couple of hours. It was almost like being with him…almost.

I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me; I wanted to feel his heartbeat, his breathing, and his lips on my ear, whispering to me sweet words that caused the blush in my face to flame a bright red. I wanted to be closer to him, in every way humanely possible. I wanted to show him how much I loved him, and in some way, I knew he wanted the same.

I remembered when his friends from Forks high would ask if I was "_deflowered_" yet. It was an awkward spotlight that was forced upon me; but Edward always defended me, and he promised me we would be responsible and wait until I was ready. Which I had told him, after college, when we were both out of school, and felt ready. I was thankful that Edward was always on the same page with me; he wouldn't force anything upon me. I couldn't help but feel a longing for him; every day we were apart, only made the ache in my chest larger.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I feel so bad I forgot to update on Friday! I've been so busy this week! Again, I will try to update regularly. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so I'm totally like behind, really sorry about that guys! I'm moving the update for Mending to tomorrow night, with Cold-Skinned, for this one time only as of right now. This is just another update for Come Back, and I loved your reviews!**

_**Months Later…**_

It was now a two days before Thanksgiving; Edward was flying in, and would be here tomorrow. I was ecstatic and couldn't wait to see him again. I had already gotten to Forks; I'd been here since yesterday morning. Charlie was so happy to see me again. I was happy to see him too, but all I could think about was being with Edward in nine short hours.

The clock on my nightstand, in my old room, read just after midnight. I couldn't fall asleep, no matter what how much I tried; I had to see Edward. He'd texted me all day, and I would instantly reply to him; eager to see his response since it was the closest I had to talking to him right now. I kept on the positive side, that even though he wasn't in my arms right now, he would be shortly.

By some point in the night, I finally drifted off into a deep sleep; only to be woken by Charlie at seven am to get ready and go pick up Edward. I showered and dressed quickly, heading out the door within twenty minutes.

I hated that the airport was an hour away; I had to drive all the way to Seattle, but with every mile I got closer, I didn't mind.

The drive felt like forever, but I finally arrived at the airport around eight-thirty. I only had to wait thirty minutes, and then Edward would be with me again.

**XXX**

The flight was called in, and like the others who were here waiting, I stood up and walked over to where the passengers would be heading out. Faces of strangers began to come out, running into the arms of family members, glad to finally see them again; but in that moment, I spotted Edward walking out. He was looking around, until his eyes connected with mine, and he smiled brightly.

My heart ached with longing, only to go away the moment his arms engulfed me in a hug I'd waited months for. I held him close, sighing with relief at the feel of him finally with me again. "I've missed you so much!" He whispered in my ear, pulling back to kiss me before I could speak.

"I missed you too," I smiled, pulling back to look at him.

"My father said they were picking me up," Edward said after a moment.

"I called them and asked if I could," I said with a small laugh, "they agreed instantly."

"God, I missed you!" He said again, hugging me again. "How long have you been in Washington?"

"I just got here a few days ago," I replied as he linked his fingers with mine. We talked nonstop on our way to my car; He put his bag on the floor in the front, and got into the passenger's seat. "Oh your parents said it was fine if I come over, too."

"Good, because I was bringing you anyway," Edward laughed, holding my hand again. It almost felt unreal having him here again, but at the same time, it _was_ real. He _was_ here. He _would_ be here three days from now. I had four days to send with him before he left, and we would spend every moment together.

"Well, I figured it would be polite to ask, instead of just show up," I said, looking over at him quickly.

"My parents love you, Bella. They always have; you've spent holidays with us before." I started the car up and pulled out of the parking spot, eager to get home and spend the day with him. "Oh, I've got something for you."

"You know you don't have to get me anything," I started to protest, but he laughed again.

"Yes, but this is me you're talking to, and I love you; so therefore, I would give you the world if I could." Edward replied. Those were the words that always made my heart flutter.

"Alright," I smiled, "But you might want to wait and give it to me when we're home." Edward nodded; he knew I was terrified to take my eyes off the road for even a second.

"London's been amazing," Edward said after a moment.

"So I've heard," I answered, smiling again, "Is it because it's not Forks?" I teased.

He smirked, "Somewhat. I like the campus at the college, better than most here."

"Well, I don't think the colleges here would be suffice. Most people go to college to be away from their parents…any colleges here would be too close."

"How's Miami?" Edward asked, nodding in agreement to my statement.

"Different without you," I sighed, "But I like the university."

"I promise, I'll come back for summer break, and it'll be just you and me." He said, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I'd like that," I smiled.

"I would too. These four months away from you have been the longest. But only five more until summer."

"Good, because I want to be with you for as long as I possibly can."

"Well, I'm glad we both only have three years left, because anymore would be too much."

"Agreed," I said.

**XXX**

**A/N: Sorry to end there, but I wanted to get this up tonight. Tuesday's update might be a little late, because I have to stay afterschool for something (not detention, don't worry haha) but then I have homework afterwards, and a friend's competition to go to, so it'll be a busy day. Also, the new stories should be up soon, and this is long overdue, but the poll you guys answered for me, the Manip Style won, so that one will be up soon. Also, this Wednesday is my birthday, so that's exciting! I will be having a busy Saturday to celebrate it, so **_**no updates Saturday**_**!**


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, I had helped Esme clean the kitchen and wash the dishes; it was the least I could do since she had cooked dinner. Afterwards, Edward and I had gone up to his room, where we lay on the bed talking about things.

It was almost hard to believe he was lying here in front of me. I could touch him, I could kiss him, I could see him, hear him and I could hold him tight. It definitely felt good to be with him again, because being away from Edward was torcher. My mother always told me not to put my happiness into one person; but that was hard to avoid when the person you loved the most meant the world to you.

We had promised Carlisle the door would stay open while we were in their together; however, I still had to sleep in the guest room. At least it was only ten feet from his room.

"I'm glad you were here for the holiday," Edward said, stroking my bottom lip with his thumb. "I can finally see you again."

"Me too," I smiled, moving closer to meet his embrace. "I hope these nest three years go by fast."

"That would be nice; we could finally have the future we've talked about." He replied.

"Tell me again, what we said."

"We're gonna own a house in Tampa, down by the beach, where it will always be sunny. We'll spend every moment together; from the wedding, to the honeymoon, to the birth of our three children. We'll save money along the way; god forbid, we ever need it. We'll watch them grow up one by one, and go to college, and we'll grow grey haired and live together long after that, forever." Edward whispered, kissing my eyelids. I smiled and molded into him.

"I love when you say it; it sounds better that way," I said, holding his hand.

I never wanted this moment to end; I could stay in his arms forever.

However, the cruel reality would break through at some point, and within forty-eight hours, Edward would be leaving me once again. But this moment right here was perfect, and I refused to let it end there; exhausted from today, I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**XXX**

"I love you so much," Edward said, holding me close. "I'll call you as soon as my plane lands, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay. I love you, too." I said, giving him one last kiss before watching him leave through the door to his plane. I left for mine, and had to wait two hours before passengers could board.

There wasn't much to do, but I had looked through the camera Esme gave me; it was loaded with pictures of Edward and I from the week he had asked me to be his girlfriend, to a photo that was recently taken two days ago. Leave it to Esme to get one of us sleeping, peacefully, together.

I was thankful she did though; I had something to remember that night by.

**XXX**

I had woken up to my alarm clock; I heard my phone beep, but it was lost in my sheets as I had waited for his call. He must have called when I was asleep. I searched frantically as it beeped again, and once I found it, the screen showed two notifications.

**1 Missed Call – Edward 3:23AM**

**1 Voice Mail – Edward 3:24AM**

I sighed and listened to the voice mail first. "_Bella, my flight just got in. When you get this message; I assume you're probably sleeping right now—but when you get this, call me back. I love you_."

I quickly called him back; it rang a few times, then the other line picked up, "Hello." It was a female's voice.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Uh no, he left his phone in my car." She said. "You must be his girlfriend. I'll let him know you called."

"Okay, thanks," I said breathlessly. As I hung the phone up, my mind went fuzzy. Various thoughts plagued my mind as I thought about who the girl might be.

She obviously knew I was his girlfriend; he wouldn't do this to me…he couldn't! I knew in my heart all too well that there was no way he would do something like that. Maybe he just had a friend pick him up from the airport and he accidentally left his phone in her car like she'd said.

Could it have been a lie though?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's been so long! Sorry the inactivity guys! I am currently bouncing between stories and school work! So cannot wait for the summer. **

_**Edward's POV:**_

"Hey," Jill whispered, dropping her bag down next to the table. We were currently in the library for the upcoming exams, and I was cramming to get my work done. "You let your phone in my car a few days ago. I tried giving it back a few times, but you were never in." She held my phone out to me and I sighed with relief.

"Thank you," I replied, taking it from her, "Has Bella called it?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I mentioned to her who I was so there was no confusion." Jill smiled, sitting down next to me, pulling my book towards her. She skimmed the page and cursed, "Shit, is this what the exam is on?"

I shrugged, "I honestly couldn't tell you. I'm just restudying everything."

"Damn, I guess I should too then, huh?" Jill smirked, pushing the book back to me. I laughed quietly and nodded, writing down more notes.

"So has Bella called since then?" I asked. Jill shook her head.

"No, but I hope she knows we're only friends," She replied softly. I nodded, I hope she did too. "I mean, you're cute and all, but I love my boyfriend." She laughed. I joined her and sighed.

"I should probably text her; it's been a couple of days since we last spoke." I sighed, missing her already. This different college thing sucked, but I was glad I at least got to see her recently. I unlocked my phone and went to my messages, quickly typing.

_**Bella, I miss you so much! Can you call me when you get this message, please?**_

I put my phone in my pocket, turning back to my book; moments later my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_I miss you too. I can't call you this moment, I'm going to class now. I'll call you later, okay?_

I looked at the time: **12:28pm**

I sighed, it was only seven am in Miami. I clicked the keypad.

_**Alright, I can't wait to talk to you. I love you so much. **_

_I love you too. _

I put my phone away and went back to my studying, aching to talk to her.

_**Bella's POV:**_

I could feel my eyes getting prickly as I read his message. He still loved me, and I knew deep down that there was no way he would ever cheat on me. She claimed she was just picking him up from the airport, and by the time he got in he must have been so tired he just forgot his phone. I looked up at the clock; it was 6:47pm. I knew it would be really late for him, but I dialed his number and waited.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked, "Bella is that you?"

"Yes," I breathed in relief, "Did I wake you up?"

"I don't mind," Edward said, a smile lingering in his voice. It was hard not to melt when his voice was so smooth.

"I'm sorry," I replied absent-mindedly.

"It's fine," He dismissed softly, "I don't care what time, I've missed you like crazy."

"I've missed you too," I said, near tears. "I called you after your flight got in, but your friend answered…" I rambled off, hoping he wouldn't make excuses and try to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, about that. I'm sorry, I forgot my phone in Jill's car and when she tried to return it I wasn't around. I know how that must have looked, but I promise you Bella, we're just friends." He didn't hesitate with the answer. Could that have been a good thing? Or a bad thing?

_Bad: if he rehearsed it._

_Good: if he truly meant it._

He didn't seem to be lying, and he seemed nervous answering me, like he meant every word. I sighed with relief, "It did look kind of bad," I replied honestly. I heard him sigh.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. But you're the only one I've ever loved, you know that Bella."

I nodded to myself, "Yeah I do." I smiled slightly. "Should I let you sleep?"

"You don't have too, I don't really care." Edward said, "I don't want to keep you if you're busy though."

"I don't mind," I said with a small laugh. Edward chuckled.

"Well, I can't wait to see you again." He said after a moment.

"I can't wait to see you either," I added, biting my lip, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." Edward said, "I miss you."

"I miss you."

We hung up at the same time, and I glanced around my room; it was quiet. I stood up and turned on my radio, letting the music fill the deafening silence. I put on Edward's sweatshirt and breathed in his scent that clung to it; I would be lying if I said I didn't steal a few of his sweatshirts before he left for London again.

He smelled like cologne and pinewood; and it was a delicious combination in my opinion. I fell asleep peacefully, enjoying the warmth his scent engulfed me in.

I was awoken a little while later to a knock at my door. I walked to it and unlocked it quickly, opening it to come face to chest with a very tan boy. I looked up into brown eyes, noticing the small glint. "Hey, sorry to bother you miss. I was told by some guy downstairs that you lived here and that you own the black rental car outside. I backed into the bumper pulling out and I just wanted to say that I'll pay for the damages." He said quickly.

"You backed into my car?" I asked calmly, not really caring that much. If it had been my truck back home I might have been pissed. But it was just a rental car, and I could pay for it myself.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," He replied, looking guiltier than a dog who was punished.

"Um, you don't have to pay it off. It's fine, I don't mind really." I dismissed.

"Really it's no trouble. I don't mind paying for it." He said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

He smirked slightly, "Yes, but I offered. And it's the least I can do. Renting can get very expensive, and damage can add to it."

I nodded, awkwardly, "Okay, yeah sure. Thanks."

"I'm Jacob Black by the way." He smiled.

"I'm Bella…Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He said, holding his hand out to me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jacob." I took his hand in mine and shook it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've had so many projects, papers, afterschool activities and exams to study for that's why I've been on hiatus! So sorry for not mentioning that earlier! I have some free time tonight, so I'm posting this chapter right now. I don't know when I'll be able to post again so I'm posting a new chapter in Forbidden Love as well. June 22nd might be when the next update is! I'm so sorry guys! School is killing me now! Also, I really hate to say this, but I might have to stop posting when I start 10****th**** grade because I am going into all honors classes, and that just means more school work for me. **

"So how long are you staying in Florida?" Jacob asked as we walked through the beach fair that was currently going on. I wasn't sure how he managed to get me to come, but it was nice to get out and have someone to hang out with who wasn't neck high in school work.

"The next three and half years, I think." I guessed. I was only staying here until I was through with college.

"Ah, so you're at the University, too?" He smiled, turning to look at me.

"You go there too?" I said stunned. He nodded.

"I take night classes on the weekends. I've been going here for the last two years." Jacob replied, taking a sip from his soda. His hair was awfully long for this weather. I even considered cutting mine shorter.

"Have you been here for your whole life?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm from California. It's pretty awesome on the West Coast. But anything to get away from my sisters and dad." He answered, smirking to himself.

"What, you don't like them that much?"

"No, it's not really that. I like them, but they're all "do-this" "do that" kind of people. I had to learn to do things on my own." I considered this a moment. Was there ever a time where Edward and I didn't do anything together?

"I lived with my dad and my mom in Washington. My mom died when I was a freshman in high school." I sighed.

"Sorry about that," He said softly. I shook my head.

"My boyfriend and I are trying to have this long distance relationship thing…it's working, but it doesn't always feel like it." I added sadly, "He's in London for college. Kind of a long way to go for college, but it's what he wanted so I told him to go."

That's when "_If you love someone, let them go. If they don't come back, it was never meant to be,_" ran through my mind. But Edward was coming back! He promised, and that girl was just his friend. I suddenly felt conflicted. But Edward didn't have the beguiled personality, so there was nothing to worry about.

However, Jacob had kept looking at me like he wanted to ask something. But when I mentioned Edward, it stopped. _That was weird_.

"Well Bella, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but maybe you two should take a break," Jacob suggested, "Believe me. You don't have to see anyone else within the break, but it could maybe make you both feel a little better."

"I've thought about it," I sighed, "And I know it's probably the right thing to do…but I can't let him go that easily. He comes back on the holidays, and to see him then if I told him this now, it would really hurt."

"Real love hurts," Jacob said lightly, "If it doesn't hurt, then it's not real."

"Please don't go all psychologist on me," I said, laughing a little. Jacob joined in, nodding.

"Sorry, but just think about, 'kay?" He asked; I nodded and we continued to go along the boardwalk.

...

"Bells! I didn't expect your call," Charlie said happily, "How's Florida?"

"It's good, dad," I said, happy to hear his voice, "How's Forks?"

"Still as rainy as ever," He responded, "What's up, Bells?" His voice sounded way too caring, like he knew something.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaking; though I had nothing to worry about.

"Did something happen between you and Edward?"

"What? No, dad! We're fine," I said, "I just don't get to talk to him often, that's all." I could hear him sigh, and I was instantly curious.

"Bells, I know something's up. When you were fifteen, and you had small spats, I could tell. This isn't a fight, I'm sure. But something's on your mind; what is it?" It took everything I could not to suddenly burst into tears.

"No…it's just really hard when he's so far away," I said sadly, "I want to talk to him, but when I try to he's never awake, or he's in classes…or one of his friend's has his phone because he's left it in their cars."

"Look Bella," Charlie said softly, "I don't want to tell you what to do or anything, because this is up to you, but maybe some separation between you two would be good. You can still see him on the holidays, but if you don't think this is working then maybe you should give it a break. I'm not saying give up on it because that would be the wrong thing, but take it easy."

"Okay, dad…I'll think about it," I said after a quiet moment. That was two people who told me I should take a break on this relationship. I needed one more to really consider and believe this was happening; I needed my mom's opinion. We hung up the phone a few minutes later, and I looked at the small snow globe my mom had given me when I was nine. "Mom…I know you're listening. I really need your help. It's about me and Edward; I need to know what I'm supposed to do. If it's rainy tomorrow, I'll tell Edward we need a break…if it's sunny, I'll know things are going to be good. Please mom, help me." I fell asleep shortly after, and woke up to rain.

_My decision was made._


End file.
